customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Random SASUKE 14
Random SASUKE 14 is the fourteenth season of Random SASUKE, and premiered on New Year's Day of 2019. This tournament was the third tournament since the Real Life Ninja, Drew Drechsel, achieved kanzenseiha. This tournament, the course will feature new and old obstacles, as well as 4 select obstacles from the Obstacle Design Challenge, which are the Double Disc, Coin Crossing, Ring Hopper, and Galeem's Light. In this season of Random SASUKE, we will see new rookies, old all-stars, and maybe, just, maybe, a new grand champion. Let RANDOM SASUKE 2019 begin! Tournament Summary First Stage The First Stage debuted 7 new obstacles, including the Obstacle Design Challenge winners Double Disc, Coin Crossing, and Ring Hopper. A total number of 31 competitors cleared the course, including returning All Stars Barclay Stockett and Jessie Graff. Fan favorites Drew Drechsel, Ryo Matachi, and Morimoto Yusuke were also able to clear Stage 1. Some shocks happened in the First Stage, such as Bassa Mawem falling victim to the Ultra Wall, and Brian Ludovici, Geoff Britten, and Kyle Soderman taking a dive on the Double Disc. Second Stage The Second Stage featured some new obstacles, and some returning ones. The Reverse Conveyor made its first appearance, as the sixth obstacle out of 8. Déjà Vu was moved to the fourth obstacle, and preceded the Water Walls. The Unstable Bridge returned as a combo with the Twisted Salmon Ladder, while the new Spinball Twister debuted. The Wingnut Alley was moved to the seventh position. A total of 5 competitors cleared Stage 2, with 2 of them being women. We also saw Morimoto Yusuke, Ryo Matachi, and Yuuji Urushihara clear the 2nd Stage. However, we saw some big shocks, such as Manuel Cornu and Bryson Klein tripping up early on the Unstable Bridge, Jessie Graff failing on Déjà Vu, Josh Levin, Kawaguchi Tomohiro, Flip Rodriguez, Maggie Owen, Adam Rayl, Sean Bryan, and Mathis Owhadi all failing on Wingnut Alley, Najee Richardson failing at the Water Walls, and Drew Dreschel, the reigning champion, failing on the Reverse Conveyor. Third Stage In the Third Stage, we saw some brand-new crazy obstacles, such as the latest incarnation of the Cliffhanger, the Golden Cliffhanger, and the redesigned version of the Cane Lane, the Cane Confusion. We saw the Peg Clouds debut, along with the ODC winner, Galeem's Light. The order began with Galeem's Light, which immediately was followed by the Doorknob Arch. The next obstacle was the famous ANW obstacle that debuted for its first time, the Floating Boards, which went straight into the Golden Cliffhanger, which is actually the Ultimate Cliffhanger into Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger into NWoR's Ludicrous Cliffhanger. After the new version of the Cliffhanger, we had a SASUKE obstacle in the Sidewinder at the fifth position, followed by Peg Cloud and Cane Confusion. Finally, to end the Third Stage, the eighth and final obstacle was the iconic Pipe Slider, which had the final jump buffed. Out of the 5 competitors that came in, none came back out, as the Golden Cliffhanger was on a rampage and eliminated everyone except Ryo Matachi and Morimoto Yusuke. Matachi and Yusuke were able to get to the final obstacle, the Pipe Slider. Matachi was shockingly knocked out on the final jump before he even got a chance, as his grip slipped before he could build up his momentum. Yusuke did not make this mistake; however, he did not generate enough momentum to get up to the finish platform, and missed the dismount, ending Random SASUKE 14. First Stage Obstacles ① ^Cycle Spin (spinning Cycling Roads, but they're steps) (Damage is 50) ② ^Ring Hopper (Damage is 75) ③ ^Double Disc (Damage is 135) ④ ^TIE Interceptor (shaped like Vader's TIE) (Damage is 65) ⑤ *Dragon Glider (Damage is 155) ⑥ ^Ultra Wall (16 1/2 foot wall) (Damage is 100) ⑦ ^Coin Crossing (Damage is 40) ⑧ ^Slippery Summit (Damage is 90) HP Limit: 175 Results Second Stage Obstacles ① '^'Spinball Twister (slide down a track with a Spinball Wizard) (Damage is 50) ② '*'Twisting Salmon Ladder (Damage is 110) ③ '*'Unstable Bridge (Damage is 75) ④ '*'Déjà Vu (Damage is 130) ⑤ '*'Water Walls (Damage is 60) ⑥ '^'Reverse Conveyor (Damage is 40) ⑦ '*'Wingnut Alley (Damage is 150) ⑧ '*'Dice Push (Damage is 50) HP Limit: 200 Results Stage Three Obstacles ① ^Galeem's Light (Damage is 120) ② *Doorknob Arch (Damage is 75) ③ ^Floating Boards (Damage is 75) ④ ^Golden Cliffhanger (Damage is 250) ⑤ ^Sidewinder (Damage is 100) ⑥ ^Peg Clouds (Damage is 125) ⑦ ^Cane Confusion (Damage is 175) ⑧ *Pipe Slider (Damage is 150) HP Limit: 300 Results Category:Random SASUKE